


You Came Here for the Smut Alternate Version

by Mistakenforademigod, SluttyMcMuffin



Series: What do I even call this series of filth? [2]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, First Erection, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plushies, Plushophilia, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/pseuds/SluttyMcMuffin
Summary: Damian's first erection: the remix. Now with added plushies. 95% angst-free!





	You Came Here for the Smut Alternate Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Even Care What the Title Is? We Both Know You Came for the Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811494) by [Mistakenforademigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod), [SluttyMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/pseuds/SluttyMcMuffin). 



> So awhile back me and Bo did an RP that featured Damian's first erection, which lead to many offspring plot bunnies (one of which is the dami/clark RP published and added to the series), which lead to a remix of the original idea that included plushies so the rest of the stuff would make sense. 
> 
> This is that remix.
> 
> For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, you may ignore my rambling or you may choose to go read the original. Idk, I'm not your father. You pick. 
> 
> I'm not even going to pretend that this can be read as anything other than underage. Ya'll already know what this is.

The days often blurred together when they spent too much time in the Cave. Grayson had done his level best to keep them out and about, both as Batman and Robin and as Damian and Richard. But, certain nights of training were inevitable.

Many things, Damian quickly found as he aged, were inevitable. Summer always came, Batman always saved the day, Villains always escape Arkham, and no matter what -- you can't slow the march toward ‘becoming a man.’ 

He wasn't of… intimate knowledge on the topic. Mother did her best in the most necessary of ways, and his main male role models were an absent father and an ancient grandfather.

Of course, that said, Damian was at a total loss when he felt his gym shorts tighten minutely as he and Grayson grappled at each other on the mats, something hot growing in between his hips, an inescapable heat rising to his dark face.

Grayson hadn't seemed to notice, continuing his maneuvers and Damian did his best to act normal, no matter how bad he wanted to pant and squirm when the pseudo-Batman slammed him into the mat.

Dick cared about Damian. He cared  _ for _ Damian. He was a good kid, once you got past all the rage. He was just coming up on puberty now. Dick worried that the teen years were gonna be next level. But still he felt… obligated wasn't the right word. He felt like he owed it to Bruce to take care of his son in his absence, like Bruce had done for him once upon a time.

Dick hadn't wanted to be a parent. Not yet anyway. And he didn't exactly feel like one. Damian could pretty much take care of himself. He didn't seem to need much parenting… 

And he was a pretty cute kid, even with the rage. He often found himself thinking about how hot Damian was gonna be when he grew up. And then he felt weird about it. Was that a normal thing to think about a kid or was it hella creepy?

Such things tended to weigh heavily on his mind on nights like this, just the two of them, alone in the cave, writhing together on the foam sparring mats.

But Damian looked like he was starting to get distracted too… 

There were only a few more drawn out tactics before Damian tapped out, scuttling away from the older man. He wasn't blind. Grayson was… handsome. He honestly had a body to die for, even Damian knew that much. But that didn't mean he wanted… those parts of himself to notice his aesthetic admirations.

Even as he was -- sweaty, hair a mess, clothing sticking to him -- Damian could say, Grayson was easily the most attractive person Damian had been graced with meeting. In fact, those things seemed to amplify his arousal. The smell of the man’s sweat, murky and subtle even when they were stuck chest-to-chest, wasn't helping.

So he curled in on himself, scowling darkly and refusing to look at the object of his current… problem.

"I'm done for the evening, Grayson."

Did Damian just say he was done? Dick was more than a little surprised. All Damian ever wanted to do was train. Dick had tried to get him interested in normal kid stuff, but the only thing he tolerated was Animal Planet.

Damian looked upset. He was flushed and hunched over. Dick was concerned. Clearly he had a tummy ache. Dick went into full parent mode and did his best to channel his inner Alfred.

"What is it, baby bird? Do you need help? You can talk to me… " He hoped that didn't sound sarcastic.

The flush burned hotter and he immediately cleared his throat, straightening his spine as well.

"No! ...No, I'm fine." Reluctantly, Damian kept his knees to his chest, blocking the now… throbbing problem.

It was bad enough that this happened now, but why did Grayson's pet names and worry make it worse?!

Damian was most definitely not fine. Who even sits like that? No, something was wrong and Dick was gonna comfort this boy. This adorable boy, who's blush was, frankly, kind of erotic. 

Which was super inappropriate to say. But he could think it, right? He couldn’t really control his thoughts but he could control his body. It'd been forever since he got a surprise boner. That hadn't been a problem… since he was… a teenager… Oh.

Damian saw the moment Grayson realized his… issue, shock and understanding painting his handsome face.

Damian's own twisted into panic and then anger.

"It's-" the boy sighed with force, breathing steadily for a moment.

"I'm sorry, this… this doesn't usually occur when we spar…." Embarrassment coloured his face, masking the anger.

Damian almost looked like he was going to cry. Damian never cried. And somehow… the idea of it kind of turned him on. He actually wanted to see him cry. Even more fucked up though, he kind of wanted to see Dami’s little boner too. 

But he was being a parent right now! Damian probably hadn't had any sort of sexual education. Maybe it was time to give him a talk about masterbation… 

“Baby Bird… don't be embarrassed. This is normal. Erections happen. It's just hormones. By the time you reach college age, I'm sure you'll have been hard for me dozens of times. I mean around! You'll have been hard  _ around _ me… " Dick was having trouble focusing. "Do you need any… help?"

The flush burned impossibly red across his face, he hadn't missed the mans slip of the tongue.  _ Hard for me. _ Fuck, if that didn't make Damian shake as tears of both strain and shame prickled in his eyes.

"I know what an erection is, Grayson. I’m not an idiot!" he spat, shifting his gaze away.

"I don't need help… It'll go away."

Oh man. Was Damian actually going to cry? Dicks burgeoning erection said push him until he does, but his brain was still clinging on to parent mode. Sort of.

"It'll go away faster if you jack off. Do you know how to masterbate?"

"N-no. But I’m sure it’s not  _ hard _ ." 

Only a second passed before he was wincing at his wording, biting his lip on a sigh. Damian could only bite harder to hold in the shame. Of course this is his life.

Dick was definitely at at least at half mast right now. Damian was so fucking cute like this and it just  _ did _ stuff to him… He probably wouldn't ever get this chance again.  _ It's not weird for brothers to talk about this stuff right? Right _ .

Maybe Dami would be more comfortable if he could see Dick gets erect too. So he leaned back on his hands, legs crossed, posture open, so his dick would be clearly visible through his thin gray sweatpants. He shifted his hips up to pull Damian's focus to his dick.

"I used to do it all the time when I was your age. A lot of boys start off by rubbing up against furniture. I did. Do you do ever do that?"

Jade eyes dropped to the subtle movement, widening at the tent in the older hero's sweats. It looked… thick.

Damian swallowed and quickly looked back up at Dick's eyes, flinching when he feels himself twitch hard in his own shorts.

Damian held his breath before mumbling. "No… I've never… had this happen before."  And after a pause, "What did you rub against?" Why was his voice so high and quiet? That didn't sound like him at all…

Was Damian saying this was his first erection?? Dick's vision tunneled. Three quarters mast. At least. He was gonna go to hell for this, he knew it, but he was gonna push this thing as far as it could go.

"I think the real question is what  _ didn't _ I rub against? It's a big house. Mostly anything soft. I definitely humped the banister once. The smooth wood between my legs as I slid up and down… But the number one place was always my bed. Sometimes I'd stuff a pillow between my legs for better leverage… Don't you stay in my old room?"

A harsh shiver rocked Damian’s body and he felt blood well under his teeth, nodding as he licked it away.

"I do… " That entire description made his abdomen clench. Why were his briefs getting wet...? "Grayson-" He cut off.

Full mast. Dick could see his words were getting to Damian. And that turned him on even more. He was stuck in an erotic feedback loop and if it didn't end with him seeing Damian's cute little cock then he was gonna explode. He was risking eternal damnation for this, after all.

"What is it, Baby Bird? You must be aching."

Damian winced again, the usual mask of anger sliding into place, a curl twisted his lips. Long, adolescent legs unfolded, leaning back much like Grayson. "Why am I wet." More of a demand than a question.

The last thing Damian needed was Grayson being a creep and it somehow managing to make him throb. Of course, he wasn't a naive child. Dick was speaking on the pretense that he was being educational, but really, with the way he was talking to the young boy? But that didn't stop the heat coiling tighter in his gut, watching Graysons crotch twitch when he addressed his Robin.

_ Fuck. _ Just how wet was he, Dick wondered.  _ God, I've barely even started and his cock is already dripping? _ Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting a bit wet himself. He could actually see the outline of Damian’s little boner now. It was just as cute as he thought it would be.

Dick licked his dry lips. "That uh… It happens when you're really aroused. It's called pre-cum. If you think you're wet now, wait til you finish… " 

When he finished? When he ejaculated? Damian knew THAT part. Talia hadn't been so vague. But hearing the way Grayson was careful, he couldn’t help but get his own kicks, it was definitely not helping his… leaking. Or the throbbing.

Maybe… maybe Damian should let Dick help. He seemed perversely eager after all. Not angry or disgusted, if the sizable bulge and soft panting was anything to go by.

The anger melted off and he let the pink come back, more from the flush of arousal than shame, tears making his eyes glassy again.

"It… hurts too. Grayson… I want to rub on something." He let that high, reedy tone come back -- even though it hadn't fully left.

Dick’s brain stopped working for a second. He couldn't breathe. This was going well. Something changed in Damian's body language and it somehow made Dick feel less guilty. And Damian,  _ fuck _ , he needed something to rub against. Was it too bold to offer himself as tribute? He took a quick glance around and didn't see anything else really suitable. But then an idea struck him.

“Come with me,” Dick said as he stood up and offered Damian his hand.

Damian blushed impossibly redder. “I don’t think I can walk like this…”

Dick chuckled to himself and picked Damian up. Damian shouted and struggled a bit at first but he kind of liked the feeling of being held against Dicks’s chest so he just accepted that this was happening.

Dick carried him all the way to Damian’s room and set him gently on the bed, before going over to his closet and digging for something on the top shelf.

“Aha!” he said, returning with a triumphant smirk and something hidden behind his back. Damian was suspicious, but excited. 

Dick pulled a stuffed Batman teddy bear from behind his back. “I used to hump this thing all the time when I was a kid and I used to have to wash it at least once a week.” He sit down on the edge of the bed, next to Damian, his erection still tenting his sweats ridiculously. “You just put this between your legs and move your hips back and forth. It’ll feel really good, I promise.”

Damian took the bear gingerly as he side-eyed Dick. He’d never really had any friends his age so he can’t tell if Dick watching him was normal or not, but he was starting to get desperate and he did kind of want Dick to stay… 

Dick knew this wasn’t normal and that it was so wrong, but the thought of Damian fucking Dick’s childhood toy made him absolutely  _ leak  _ so he sat there like a creep and watched Dami debate with himself internally.

Damian ultimately decided to trust Dick. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this was a bit weird, but the bear was so soft and his dick was so hard and Grayson was so fucking hot. He found he  _ wanted  _ Dick to see this, needed the validation that he can at least do THIS like a normal kid. So he tucked the bear tight against his crotch and shifted it around until he felt comfortable. He looked at Dick for confirmation that he was doing a good job before he started shifting his hips up and down.

Dick bit his lip to stifle a moan. He didn’t want to make Dami uncomfortable, but seeing his chubby little cheeks so red, his pouty lips parted ever so slightly, and his eyes so glazed over, Dick just couldn’t help but stare as he breathed heavily.

Damian found that Dick was right. It did feel pretty good. He pushed down harder to get more friction and he whimpered, just a little, at how good his penis felt and how hot his body was getting. He could feel Dick watching him and it just made him whimper more. Tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes so he closed them and took a deep, shuddering breath through his nose.

Dick couldn’t take it anymore. He was trying to be good, but he was so turned on his eyes were starting to cross. He shoved his hand into his pants and gripped his cock, giving it a few light tugs, enjoying the feeling of his foreskin sliding back and forth. He wondered if Damian was uncut too. He really hoped he got to see.

Damian heard some rustling and peeked an eye open. He saw that Grayson’s hand was in his pants, clearly touching himself and he gasped. Dick was getting off on watching Damian and that just made him want to put on a show.

So he started fucking the bear harder, letting out quiet little moans and whimpers. He could see Dick starting to really stroke and it made something hot coil in his abdomen. He wanted more. He wanted all of Grayson’s attention.

“P-please… I need help…” he whimpered out, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. 

Dick had to grip his cock hard when he saw Dami start to cry a little. He’d do anything for this precious boy. He gulped and moved on the bed, so he was on his knees between Dami’s thighs, his right hand still gripping his length. “What do you need, Baby Bird? Tell your big brother what you need…”

Damian whined at the brother comment. “Will you… hold the bear down?”

Dick was more than happy to oblige. He used his left hand to hold the bear still as Damian fucked up against it. 

“Can I… see?” Dami asked, looking pointedly at Dick’s crotch.

Dick gasped and nodded frantically as he took his cock out and started stroking in earnest. 

Damian could feel something was coming, but he didn’t know what. He felt like he had to pee and he was afraid of what was gonna happen. He tried to stop moving but just couldn’t…

“D-dick… stop, I’m gonna pee!” he cried harder, but Dick didn’t stop. Dick was so turned on he wouldn’t stop even if Damian did pee. He needed to see him cum, needed to watch his face as he has his first ever orgasm right against Dick’s old toy bear.

“You’re not gonna pee, Baby Bird, don’t worry. Just let go, sweetheart. Cum for me.” Dick was almost there, he  _ knew  _ he was almost there.

Damian had no choice but to trust that Dick was right because there was no stopping whatever was coming. He closed his eyes and jerked his hips up hard one last time. He positively wailed in pleasure. He thoght Dick must have lied because his pants kept getting wetter and wetter, a seemingly endless amount of viscous liquid oozing into his shorts, but he didn’t care. He felt so good and his thighs were shaky and his hips were twitching and he was crying so hard.

Dick lost it. He surged up on his knees as he started to cum, rope after thick rope landing on Damian’s soft tummy. He choked on a moan and watched himself paint this kid white. When he finished cumming, he rested back on his haunches and breathed.

Then he noticed Damian was crying in earnest now. “Hey, hey, Baby Bird, don’t cry! What’s wrong?”

“You lied to me… I did pee…” he sniffled and held the bear tighter against himself.

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at that. This kid really didn’t know anything… 

“Dami calm down. That’s cum. Here, give me this,” he says as he pried the teddy out of Damian’s hand. Damian came A LOT. Who knew he was such a leaky bottom… 

Dick dipped his hand into Damian’s underwear and swiped up some cum. He pulled his hand back out and shows it to Damian. “See? It’s white and thick. This is what cum looks like.” Dick also pointed out his own cum streaked all along Damian’s abdomen. “Nothing to worry about, okay?”

Dick then popped the fingers in his mouth and looked at Damian as he licked them clean. Damian was kind of grossed out but kind of into it. “Does it… taste good?”

Dick swiped some of his off Damian’s chest and held his fingers up to Damian’s mouth. “Taste for yourself.”

So Dami took the fingers into his mouth. The taste was bitter and a little gross but he didn’t want Dick to think he wasn’t sexy, so he sucked on the fingers and licked them all up. He held Dick’s hand in both of his and treated his fingers like a popsicle. When he opened his eyes, Dick was giving him a look. It was half surprised and half hungry.

“Dami…” he whispered. 

Suddenly Damian felt self conscious. Was that a weird thing for him to do? He started to tear up again. “I-I’m sorry!” he sniffled. “I didn’t mean to be weird…”

“Whoa, hey, don’t cry! You weren’t being weird! I just… didn’t expect that a kid could be so… sexy.” Damian’s crying face was next level cute and Dick was trying so hard not to groan. “You gotta stop crying, Dami, or I’m gonna get hard again.”

“You’re… getting off on me  _ crying? _ ” Damian was new at this, but even he knew that was kinda fucked up. Dick was being a creep, watching Damian hump a stuffed bear, and now getting hard off his misery.

“Kinda? It’s just that I’ve never seen you this vulnerable before. You’re really cute when you cry.” Dick shrugged. He felt bad but not that bad.

Damian thought about this, letting a few more tears escape, with a cute sniffle to boot. "Dick, are you... a pervert?"

Dick wanted to deny it but those big wet eyes were already getting him hard. There was no denying it now. He was definitely a pervert. "I guess so, huh. I'm sorry. You're just so cute, it makes me want to do perverted things to you..."

Dami couldn't believe this beautiful man wanted to do stuff to him, that  _ he _ turned him on. He flushed deeper and found his cock starting to swell again.

Damian sniffled again. "Can I... can I have the bear back?" He asked, still a bit shy about the whole thing.

"Of course, Baby Bird. It's yours now," Dick said as he handed Damian back the bear.

Dick's smile turned slack jawed as Damian immediately tucked the bear back between his legs and started to hump it again. There must be something about being a bat that made them all insatiable because apparently Damian was no exception.

"Could I have a Nightwing bear too?" He asked with that same doe-eyed expression.

Dick choked a little on his own spit. His cock was rapidly filling up again thinking about this beautiful demon rutting his little stiffie into  _ his _ plush counterpart in the middle of the night, desperate for release. 

"Of course, yeah, anything," he panted, already making a list of all the stuffed animals he would get for his cute baby brother.

Dami started rocking harder into the bear, moving with a desperation that was surprising from someone who'd just cum.  _ Thirsty little boy... _

"Here, Dami, let's get you out of those wet pants," Dick cooed, reaching over to help peel him out of his cum-soaked clothing. He gently pushed Damian on to his back and tugged the waistband down, revealing the tiny uncut boner, and pulled the shorts and underwear down and off.

"Wow, you sure came a lot, didn't you, little one?" Dick couldn't help being cutesy with him. He didn't know if he'd ever get to see him be so vulnerable again. And Damian HAD cum a lot, though that wasn't entirely weird for a first orgasm.

Damian suddenly felt very self conscious. He turned his red face to try to hide it in a pillow, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes again. He didn't realize he'd closed his legs until he felt Dick's gentle hand spreading them open again as Dick used a corner of one of his blankets to wipe the excess cum off. It made him feel childish but also safe and cared for.

Dick stood up to remove his own half shucked pants before sitting back down on his knees on the bed and lifting Damian into a sitting position in his own lap, pressing his cock into the cleft of Damian's ass. He grabbed the plushie again and pressed it between the boy's legs.

He started rubbing the bear against his little prick, trying to show Damian it was okay to move, to rock, to let Dick feel how desperate he was. "I wanna see your cock explode all over this bear's face. Will you do that for me? Will you fuck this bear for your big brother?"

Dick was such a pervert, asking Damian to do such embarrassing things, bringing up the fact that they were brothers. His face must be beet red and he was naked from the waist down and he could feel how big and hard Dick was, pressed against his ass. He was sandwiched in pleasure and he couldn't hold himself back from rutting any longer.

Was it supposed to feel this good to have your asshole rubbed and played with, Damian found himself wondering, thrusting back extra hard into Dick. He was whimpering and leaking, the bear already becoming wet and slick.

Dick was losing his mind a bit. With his cute baby brother in his lap, getting to control his pleasure, feeling his cheeks clench with it on upward thrusts, cock head catching on Dami’s virgin hole. God, and the sounds Dami was making... How would he ever be able to be satisfied with anyone else after this?

"God, Damian, you're such a good boy, so beautiful,  _ fuck _ , are you gonna cum, baby bird?" Dick was getting so overwhelmed.

All Damian could do in response was whine and nod and rut faster. He was getting so very close, that odd need-to-pee sensation building up again. But this time he wasn't scared.

"That's it, little D. Fuck Batman Bear for me. Good boy~~"

That was it for Damian. "Ahh~~ Big brother... It's coming out!!" Dick peeked over his shoulder so he could watch as his little weiner sprayed Batman bear with white, his continuous rubbing lewdly smearing it everywhere.

Dick wrapped his arms tight around Damian's small body, holding him as close as he could as he fucked his cock between Damian's soft round cheeks, chasing his own orgasm, getting sloppy in his desperation. On a particularly hard thrust, his cock head popped into Damian's tight hole and Dick lost it, cumming hot and heavy inside his little brother. He knew he should pull it out, Dami obviously in pain, but it felt so fucking good, he couldn't help but rock in a little further as he finished cumming.

When he was done, he pulled himself back out and held Damian close, whispering apologies and feeling his own cum drip back out. "I'm so sorry, baby bird. It was an accident, I swear. You feel so good inside..."

Damian sniffled, feeling too good from his own orgasm to complain. "It's okay... It felt kind of... good. It hurt but not a lot and I liked feeling your... uh, cum...inside..." He was embarrassed to say such dirty things, but the more he said them the less he blushed.

As much as Dick just wanted to lay down and snuggle the boy, he couldn't just leave them nude and covered in sin. So he scooped Damian into his arms and got up on creaky knees, shifting them off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. He'd run them a bath, he thought.

He turned the bath on and squeezed some bubbles into it, waiting for it to be half full before putting Dami in first and then himself. 

A patrol, training, about an hour of pure fear and shame, and two orgasms -- Damian kept fading in and out of wakefulness, confused but… he felt so safe.

The warm water and a warm body, his whole being was relaxed… calm. For the first time in years. He felt himself mumble something, pressing comfortably into the person holding him.

Dick held Dami close to his chest and just soaked for a while. Dick was tired too. He allowed his mind to drift, enjoying the warmth and the weightlessness. Eventually though his thoughts turned on him. He couldn't help but think about Bruce and how he had just molested his son. Damian was just a kid and Dick took advantage of him. What kind of a monster does something like that? And what was worse was he knew he was going to do it again. And again. As many times as Damian would let him, Dick was going to molest this beautiful boy. 

But Damian had seemed to enjoy himself… And while that doesn't really excuse his behavior, he figured maybe they'd get lucky and the trauma wouldn't be that bad. Bruce had done something similar to him when he was a kid and he'd turned out fine. Except for the whole 'repeating the cycle of abuse' thing.

He pushed the thought to the very back of his mind and focused instead on washing all the cum off Damian's small, hairless body.

The gentle minstrations of his companion only further lulled the young boy. 

"Mn… father… " Damian felt the word slip past but he didn't care, snuggling further into the man. But… his father was gone, and would never have touched him at all… Oh, right, Grayson . 

Damian hummed and let himself be doted on. Though he could feel the overthinking from the other male.

_ Father _ . That word was like a punch to the gut. Just another reminder of how Dick failed this kid. How everyone failed this kid. He made a vow to himself. He was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to Damian. He would be the best father/brother/friend/occasional lover this kid would ever have. 

And with that determination, Dick drained the tub, rinsed them off, and got them both into warm, fluffy robes. He carried Damian to his bed and lay him down gently, getting in beside him. His gloomy thoughts could wait. Sleep could not.

Jade eyes blinked sleepily from the pile of fluffy blankets and the equally fluffy robe. Idly, he kicked the robe off, moving closer to latch onto Dick's side.    
"Thank you… n' stop worrying… " Damian barely finished before he kissed Dick's cheek and drifted off. Warm, relaxed, and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to SluttyMcMuffic for everything!
> 
> mistakenforademigod on Discord and Tumblr
> 
> come talk to me about Jon/Jay it's my latest thing


End file.
